A printer often includes a moving carriage having components thereon such as print heads which are connected by one or more flexible conduits to a body of the printer. The conduits may comprise ink tubes and/or electrical connections. In use when the carriage is moving across a print media the conduits follow movement of the carriage.
However when it is desired to perform operations on the printer involving disconnection of the one or more conduits from components mounted upon the carriage, such as a maintenance operation, the conduits may be incorrectly positioned subsequent to the operation, which may cause damage to the conduits from moving parts or movement of the conduits against stationary parts e.g. the conduits may contact parts of the printer with movement there-between causing wear to the conduits.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.